Digital images (e.g., photos, videos, graphics, etc.) are often displayed on a monitor attached to a computing device (e.g., wired, wirelessly, integrated with). Conventionally, an image can be rasterized to a raster image comprising pixels corresponding to physical structures of the monitor upon which the image is to be displayed, and where respective pixels comprise color elements (e.g., red, green, blue (RGB)). The color elements of the pixels can comprise a display value describing how much of a particular color element is to be displayed. For example, increasing or decreasing a color element value can change the overall perceived color of the corresponding pixel (e.g., by perceptual blurring of the color elements, as perceived by humans, such as where red may be increased relative to green and blue to create burgundy, for example). Further, a filter can be applied to an input image to define the display view of the image. As an example, a filter can comprise elements corresponding to the respective pixels of the image, and the elements of the filter can further comprise values that adjust the color elements of one or more pixels up or down, thereby altering perception (e.g., color and/or resolution) of a corresponding image.